Missing
by MaggOnasi and RevanBodyguard
Summary: A Kotor series! Also could be found on Deviant Art and Old-republic MaggOnasi
1. Missing, Part 1

Missing, Part 1

1 year before...

"So you did it, you turned agaist Revan once and for, I knew she wasn't part of you anymore, I knew it!"

Quit breathing my air! " Yea, I guess I did."

"I knew you would you would have to make a choice someday, I think that I was it, I... I can feel it! And you did exactly what I hoped you would!"

You think studdering fool? Now take a couple steps back, im claustrophobic!

"It couldnt have been easy, im very proud of you!"

Will this ever end?!?

"I love you, and I cant wait untill all of this is over."

Rewind! Carth loves me?! Well do I love him back? What am I saying who wouldnt? "I love you too!"

He somewhat looked relieved I said that. He gave me a broad smile then leaned in to kiss me. But I dont know how to kiss. Dang, I should have gotten lessons from Bastila!

His lips met mine.

The word I thought of that second was YUCK! He tasted like cottage cheese. Rotten, now unwanted cheese. Thats what you get for not brushing your teeth. Who cares? I kissed back. With my hand on his chest, his heart was racing. But mine is out-running his.

This could last forever!!

"Hey sheash, get a room will ya?"

Carth pulled away from me.

"Mission!" I growled at her.

The Ebon Hawk shook violently with yells throughout the ship.

"ATTON!!!!"

I really didn't want to get out of bed. I rolled over and faced the wall. I shut my eyes and almost fell asleep ti'll the Ebon Hawk shook again.

"ATTON, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DRINK!?!?!"

I rolled out of bed and threw the covers aside. I looked over to Mira's bed who was fast asleep like nothing bad was going on. I was too tired to walk so I crawled out of my room and down the hall to the cock pit.

Jessica was already in there navigating Atton on where to go.

"TURN LEFT! NO THAT'S RIGHT!"

Jessica looked at me.

"Alora, you told me you knew how to fly right?"

"Yea. Fly like a bird."

"I dont care how you fly but could you fly this plane till we get a real driver?"

Before I could give an answer, Jessica pulled me up to my feet and threw Atton out of the pilot's chair. I sat down lazily.

1 year before...

_"Okay, just pull up a bit, you dont want to loose a part of the ship, or anyone on it. Better yet, don't pull up."_

_"Carth, I don't think this would come in handy anytime soon."_

_"Well, if you're handsome pilot isnt there and theres a drunk driver, you get my point."_

_I eased up on the wheel_

_"Your a pretty good pilot, the 'Hawk' is pretty hard to fly."_

_"Yea, but I have such a good teacher."_

Now...

I could tell Atton was trying to find a place to land on the ruined planet. The bottom of the Ebon Hawk was brushing against some pretty sharp hills. I pulled up on the wheel and bairly arose from the seat to find a clear spot to land. Theres one! I pulled up then dived down. The Hawk hoverd over the cleared spot before I put the 'legs' of the 'Hawk' down.

I looked behind me to see Atton wearing a odd expression. Jessica wore a surprised expression.

"I got lessons awhile back." I shrugged.

"Wow Lora. In my 28 years of life, I have never seen anyone fly as well as you just did."

I stood up from the pilots chair when Atton started crying.

"You a... good pilot too." Jessica said trying to cheer him up.

"No, its not that." He wipped his eyes. "You flew that beautifully Alora."

"Uh, thanks Atton, I guess."

I moved away from the chair before Atton slumped down in it. Mical walked in to cock pit.

"Nice flying Atton."

Jessica looked at Mical and smiled. Atton looked at him and put up the bad form on is finger and then turned around before Jessica saw him. Mical and Atton both seemed to like Jessica. Jessica, I think would make the cutest couple with Atton. They both dont really take things seriously. They make jokes that arnt even funny. They snore, drool, and talk in their sleep. And just imagine their children! If Mical and Jessica had children... lets not think about that.

"Co'mon Lora, lets get some coffe."

I nodded and followed her out of the cock pit.


	2. Chapter 2

Missing, Part 2

Miracles Happen... Somtimes

_"You did it Revan! You killed Malak!" Mission screamed jumping up and down._

_"Statement: Well done, Master."_

_"And, you killed the sulking princess!" Candrous added._

_Mission punched his arm_

_"Your mean!"_

_"Just saying."_

_"Where's Carth?" Revan asked._

_"Statement: The sulking meatbag is in the cock pit, again."_

_"Thanks Hk... I think"_

_Revan dashed off to the cock pit. Candrous whistled after she was out of sight._

Now...

Wow! The pilots chair is really uncomfortable. "Telos. That's where we are at, Telos" Alora thought shifting herself in a more comfortable position. "Carth's home planet. But why did Atton want to land here? We'll the crew knows me by Alora Bail, not the formal sith lord Revan. Carth will recognize Alora Bail anywhere. From now on ill be known of Ally Leer! Good enough. Shitty, but useful. But, why do I intend to hide from Carth. Maybe because im not finished with everything out there, and when he see's me back..."

Alora slid out of pilots chair. She headed towards the exit of the cock pit.

Alora enterd the common room, nothing new. Atton and Mandalore were sitting at the table. Mandalore was drinking coffee (yum!), and Atton was drinking beer, as usual.

"Mornin Alora."

"Can you two keep a secret?" Alora asked sitting down next to Atton.

"Yea... somtimes..." Atton said taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh dont worry. Its not big like the "Me Being Revan" secret."

"YOUR REVAN?!?!" Atton screamed.

"Get your but out of your ears Atton! We've been knowing this for like, a couple months now?"

"Listen buster! Its not 'but out of your ears', its 'ears out of your ass!'" Atton said thrusting a finger in Mandalore's face.

"Ow, battle of the sexes."

Alora, Atton, and Mandalore looked up to the doorway to see... Mira (scary music).

"What brings you here Mira." Mandalore asked.

"My stomach."

"We'll anyways." Alora broke in. "Don't mention anything Revan or Alora anywhere on Telos, got it!?"

"Why?" Madalore asked.

Mandalore looked as if he knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Alora.

"Ally Leer, got it?!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"ALLY!! YOU HAVE GOT TO HEAR THIS!!"

Alora shot up from her bed. Jessica was banging and screaming the first thing that popped into her head. Alora got up and unlocked her door. That very second, Jessica lunged into her room.

"Okay, you have got to hear this!" Jessica took a deep breath. "There was this admiral, right, RIGHT? Well he was like BLAH BLAH BLAH so I was like BLAH BLAH BLAH then he was like BLAH BLA..."

"Jessie, mind going alot slower?"

"Okies! The admiral of Telos asked me to send a message to Revan, I know! Revan! The traitor!"

"Curse it all!" Alora thought. "Jessica doesn't know im Revan because Mandalore told Atton and Mira but not Jessica because they hate eachothers guts! Thats why she doesn't know!"

"Well the admiral was like 'you've explored the outer rim? I ask you did you find any trace of Revan?'" Jessoca said in a low voice then switched to high when she talked. "So Revan told the Admiral to keep the republic strong. So I said 'perhaps she died. Then he got pissed off and told me to tell Revan 'Carth Onasi is waiting for her'. Oh ya, another funny thing was that he said was 'there's just this emptyness where she used to be. Hilarious right?" Jessica said laughing.

"Yea, just funny."

Notes:

This is a cleaner virsion on Missing... so yeah


	3. Chapter 3

Missing, Part 3  
Dont Wanna Miss a Thing

"Com'on woman! I'm not playing with you!"

From around the corner, Alora thought that sounded really wrong, but then very amusing.

"I wonder what Atton and Jessica are doing." Alora thought. "Probably decided to have kids. Or Jessica hid Atton's blanky and hes so anchus to find it, he doesnt look beneath him. Or Jessie is taking her sweet time in the bathroom just to dispise him."

Alora dropped the thought and scuried off to her room.

She leaped into her bed. Her eyes wanderd the room untill she saw a small, worn out box hidden in the corner. She hopped off her bed and grabbed the box. She tore off the lid and dug through the box only to find things from 5 years ago. She slumped down on the side of her bed holding a data pad she grabbed from the box. She read:

'We, meaning the Ebon Hawk crew, just left Dantooine. We're sent on this mission to find Star Maps. Was'nt really listening to the Council. They gave me pretty strange looks, like how Bastila looks. I think the whole council, jedi thing went to my head. I've been sharing these strange dreams of Revan with Bastila. I'd say that traitor got what she deserved! She and Malak betrayed the entire Republic! Millions of lives DEAD because of Revan. No one knows the whole story but she and Malak camed back changed. They brought back an entire army. They just kept coming and coming and I think all were doing here is stopping the fleet. Malak betrayed Revan and... yeah... its a funny story.'

"Wow, that was written awhile ago." Alora mumbled to herself reaching for another data pad.

It was worse.

'Faster! A bit more faster! We could have made it out of the Leviathan, Sauls ship. We just had to run into Malak and he had to blurt it all out. Bastila and the whole damn Council hid it from me. We could have finished Saul there and then, we could have went faster and passed Malak so Carth and I wouldn't have to know. Mission treated the entire story like nothing!'

Alora stopped reading.

"That's when Carth hated me." Alora thought. "He didn't talk to me untill we hit Lehon."

A soft knock came to the door.

"It's unlocked." Alora called.

The door opend and Jessica poked her head inside.

"Atton and I are going out to the Citadel Station, wanna come?"

"No, im good."

"Well, I sugest you come. Mira's getting horny and Mandalore is getting drunk."

"On second thought, I'll come."

Jessica swiftly walked through the Citadel Station while Atton and Alora struggled to keep up.

It seemed hours before Jessica stopped infront of a door with a rodian guard.

"Let me in!" Jessica said to the rodian ruefully.

"No!" The rodian snapped back.

"Listen bug-eye! Move out of my way or your dead!"

"No." He said again.

"Then I guess your dead."

Jessica ignited her lightsaber and in one swipe, the rodian was dead.

"What the heck was that Jessie?" Alora blurted out.

"Teaching a lesson." Jessica said trying to open the door. "Locked!" She mumbled.

"You can't go around killing innocent people!"

"He was asking for it!" Jessica snapped. "Besides, that never stopped you before, Revan."

"What? How'd you know?" Alora shrank back. She looked at Atton. "you told her, didn't you?!"

"No, I swear I didn't." Atton said holding his hands up in innocents. 

"Don't blame anyone." Jessica said grabbing Alora's attention. "You slaughtered countless of innocent people and here you tell me killing people is wrong? Tell me, how many families did you tear apart? Millions, billions? Maybe an entire planet. Oh wait, you did." Jessica laughed. "Come. Time is precious."

Jessica walked off with Atton and Alora at her heels. 


	4. Chapter 4

Missing, Part 4

Changes in Time

Atton sat at the table fishing his hand in a pickle jar. When he finnaly managed to grab a slice of pickle, his hand got stuck in the jar. 

"Wretched jar!"

He cursed before hitting his jared hand on the table.

Alora walked in and staired blankly at Atton's behavior to the hapless pickle jar.

"Hey Atton, ever try pulling the jar?"

He staired at Alora and then back to the jar. He tried- and succeeded in pulling the jar off his hand. He staired at his hand like he'd just seen a unicorn fly.

"And here we have it, the dumbass of the crew." Alora said before she left.

Recently, Jessicas been looking a bit more sinester, and not in a good way. Maybe killing has gone to her head and got locked in there with the key thrown away. Instead of the sky-blue color her eyes glowed, it looked a tad reddish. Bad mixture. Well, when Alora was Revan, she could be mistaken for a guy or Bastila.

Alora walked down the ramp of the 'Hawk'. She walked to the exit door.

"Maybe, when theres new people, they should hand out maps." Alora thought.

She randomly chose a hall to walk down, mostly a dead end. She finnaly gave in and decided to find a guide or someone to help her get through. Since she found her way to the cantina she decided to stop by and grab a drink. When she walked into the cantina, she was blown back by how everything was set up. It looked like Taris's cantina, exept smaller. There were two large pazaak tables almost all the way filled with pazaak players. There was another room but from where Alora was standing, she could only see a table and part of the bar.

Just when she was about to walk into the next open room someone stopped her.

"Excuse me ma'am. Mind playing a quick round of pazaak.?"

Alora looked over to see a young woman sitting at one of the pazaak tables shuffling her deck of cards. Alora smiled, but had a weird feeling coming from the girl.

"Not at all."

She sat down across from the woman.

"Whats your name?" The woman asked.

"Ally, Ally Leer. Yours?"

"Andria Hudson."

Alora reached into her pocket and pulled out her deck of cards. She looked at them. They were ripped and bairly had color. She set them on the table not worring about shffling them.

"Nice deck of cards you got there." Andria said in sarcasm setting her cards infront of Alora's.

"Haven't played pazaak in a couple of years now."

"Oh really? I go easy on you then."

After a couple of rounds, Alora gave up. Andria was too good. Alora threw a few credits over to Andria. Alora still had a strange feeling about her, not that she was ugly, she was actually very pretty. Although her face could represent the lightside and darkside. It was a feeling she never felt before (NOT LOVE!). It was a feeing she had when she first met Jessica.

"Now to get that drink I wanted." Alora thought standing up from the table.

"Wait!"

Alora turned around with Andria face to face with her. Actually not really face to face. Andria was a bit taller and looked a bit older.

"Are you the pilot of the Ebon Hawk, the ship parked in Hanger 2?"

"Well, um, no, but I flew it once."

"But you still have it in your possession, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I want to come with you. I can fight and look after myself."

"Well, I dont know. Ive know, Atton for awhile and I dont even trust him."

"But you let him come along?"

"No, he let me come along."

Alora started to walk away again but Andria stopped her, again.

"Wait, Alora!"

Alora spun around.

"What did you call me?"

"Alora. Isnt that your name?"

"Yes, but not the name I gave you."

"Every crew has to know their member's names."

"YOUR NOT PART OF THE CREW AND THERE IS NO CREW!!"

"Someones got a attitude."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"If I let you come along, will you shut up?"

"Possibly, yes."

"FINE! You can come along, but don't count on me, or anyone to watch your back. But right now, im getting that drink I wanted."

Alora turned back around and stopped from what she saw. Sitting at the bar, there was someone who looked like an older virsion on Carth. Not to mention he was Carth. Alora nearly screamed before hiding around the corner.

"What? I didnt think the dancers were bad, actually horrible, but give em' credit for trying."

"NOT THAT! Do you see that guy sitting at the bar?"

"Yea, not to mention theres a couple 'guys' sitting at the bar."

"No, the one with the tacky outfit."

"Oh. That's Admiral Onasi."

"You think?!"

"Have a fine to pay off or somthing?"

"Not at all."

"Then why are you hiding?"

"You know, theres a wonderful crew on the Ebon Hawk just waiting to meet you. We better go before I make you or change my mind!"

"Sheesh, someones got an attitude."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Havent we already been over this?"

"Yes but its very amusing!"

Alora threw her hands up in the air then stormed out of the cantina.

"But what about the drinks?" Andria called running after her.

"For the last time, no!"

"Dee-reet-reet." T3 chimed.

"Because, you're programed to force your opponent to go first, and nothing will convince me the coputer doesn't cheat."

"Dee-reee-deet, doo-deet. Dee-reet?"

"Even if I didn't have to go first and somehow I didn't suspect you of counting cards, I still wouldn't play with a trash compactor."

"Dwoooooooo." T3 hummed. "Dee-dee-deet. Dweet?"

"Yeah? How many credits?"


	5. Chapter 5

Missing, Part 5

Falling of the Republic

After Alora brought Andria back to the Ebon Hawk crew, it was obvious Atton wanted Andria there. Atton would always talk to her and try to charm her with his 'card tricks'. Jessica was forlorn, which was lurid. It was obvious Jessica didn't want her there. Atton would alway reasure Alora that they were just fighting over him, but that just worried her more.

Andria was'nt lying when she said she could look after herself. Alora felt pretty bad for Mical. He was used for Andria's dummy both ways.

"Alora, get up!!"

Alora shot up from her bed almost hitting the headlight hanging over her bed.

"Alora! Wake up!" Jessica yelled banging and possibly kicking the door.

Alora collapsed back into her pillow and threw the covers over her head.

"Alora!!"

That was the finnal yell, and kick.

The doors opend.

"For the love of the force!" Alora snarled.

Out of no where a light, but heavy weight landed on Alora stomach which sent Alora shooting up again.

"WAKE UP!!!!"

Alora frowned at Jessica.

"Thank the force your light, cause if you were heavy, I'd be crushed like a bug!"

Jessica just smiled.

"Thank the force 'your' light, because if you were heavy, I'd bounce off the Nar' Shaddaa!"

"Jeez Jessie, I didnt mean that as an insult."

"Oh, I know."

"So, whats that big, important news you were gonna tell me?"

"It's about Telos."

"What about it? We were just there like, an hour ago."

"We we're an hour lucky before Telos was attacked by fracking sith! Telos, the entire planet went BOOM! I thought the sith wern't around anymore since you took e'm down."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, the entire planet went ka' BOOM!! Did I make my point in that sentance? Everyone on the planet died!" Jessica said jumping off Alora.

Alora heard her, but pretended she didnt hear. She sat there with her head buried in her hands sobbing loudly.

"All those inoccent people died." Jessica went on not hearing Alora. "Every last one of them, even the kids, dead. 'Daddy, look, fireworks...' BOOM!! Its, for some reason fun saying boom."

Alora sobbed louder.

"Yep, every last person, dead." Jessica said still not hearing Alora.

That just made Alora cry oceans with more waves coming.

"You okay, Lora?"

"No." Alora sniffed.

"Is it about Telos? Or is it about what I said. I was just trying to make a point that everyone died."

"Both."

"But its true! People died! Telos was a worthless planet anyways."

That just made Alora cry harder.

"Look on the bright side Lora, we could go on another adventure, like old times! Ill be the Exile and you'll be Revan, then we could go on adventures together!"

"Im too old!"

"Only a couple years older than me."

"Yeah, but what about Malacore?"

"What about it? We can go back to our hunting days! Be those jedi we were before."

Jessica nudged Alora. Alora ignored her.

"Ok. Ill go back to bed. When you lighten up a bit, we'll talk again."

Jessica left and Alora pulled the covers back ober her.

Alora awoke the next afternoon. She walked out to the common room.

"Morn'in Alora." Andria greeted her.

Atton and Andria were sitting at the table plaing pazaak. Atton was loosing badly.

"Look at that Atton!" Andria snickerd. "I won again!"

"Give it up Atton." Alora said pulling up a chair next to Andria.

"No!" Atton snapped.

"Whoa, cool your engine! Just trying to help."

"I win again!" Andria laughed.

Atton bunched up his cards.

"Im gonna go play with th trash compactor."

"Good luck!" Andria called to Atton as he left.

"Hey Andria, did you hear about Telos?"

"Yeah, Atton told me."

"Jessica doesnt want to go to Malacore anymore."

"Oh? And where does she want to go?"

"I dont really know. Maybe she wants to finish off the sith, or whats left of them."

"Interesting. Wanna play?" Andrian asked pointing to where Atton sat.

"No thanks. I think I would have better luck with T3."

"Could'nt agree less."

"Okay, that was either a complament to you, or an insult to me."

"Both. I'll go find Mira. She'll fall for any jedi mind tricks."

"Mind tricks? Only ones who learned in the ways of the force can do that."

"Yeah..."

"That 'jedis' use."

"Oh, hey, Mira!"

Andria ran off.

"Andria! What the heck?!"

Andria peeked around the corner.

"What?!"

"Mira is asleep, so is Mandalora, Mical, and Jessica."

"What about Hk?"

"He cheats."

"I'll go fight Atton then."

"He is so much taller than you."

"So what? Hes plainly tall. Besides, he's taller than you, but that didnt stop you."

"That's because im a jedi."

"Here we go again."

"What's that sopose to mean?"

"'Im a jedi, I can use the force and swing around a blade that lights up when I hit a button, blah, blah, blah'! Well 'Mrs, High-and-Mighty', doesn't mean you 'can' beat Atton means I 'cant'."

"Don't be so jelos Andria!"

"Don't be so jelos?! Your the one being a stuborn, pigheaded, ignorant, gerk!"

Alora laughed.

"You probably didn't know half the words you said."

"So what?"

"Just go spar Atton already, gosh!"

"You used that sentance wrong!" Andria said trying to annoying Alora.

"No I didn't!"

"Gerk!"

"Freak!"

Notes:

Ok, done with Part 5, so that makes 2 more parts... that I might not write. Hope you enjoy it!!


	6. Chapter 6

Missing, Part 6

Revealed

"Hey Atton. What's up with your eye?"

Atton rubbed his swollen eye.

"Andria kicked me in the head!"

"And who won the match?"

"Andria. Alora, who's flying the ship?"

"Umm, the ship."

"You're not suppose to put it on auto-pilot!"

"Well grr, its not like..."

The ship took a sudden gerk throwing Atton off his feet.

"That is why sitting down is a good thing."

Alora stood up a raced to the cock pit.

"What happend?" Andria asked leaning against the wall.

"Well, Alora put it on auto-pilot and left, so maybe..."

"Fracking sith are on our tail!" Alora said running back into the common room.

"Ill take care of them."

"Piss off Andria, I saw them first!" Alora growled.

"So what? There's one turrent and it calls for me!"

"Is not!"

"For the love of the force you two! Ill go take care of them!" Jessica said running to the turrents.

"When did she get here?"

"She's been here, Alora." Atton aswered.

"I knew that."

"No you didn't!" Andria shot back.

"You didn't either!"

"So what?"

"Quit saying that!"

"Maybe if you quit being a gerk ill stop saying that!"

"Ill end your mistakes permanently right now!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Girls! Settle down!" Atton yelled at both of them.

"Look at the wretched spacer! Do you see what I did to him with just one kick?"

"I could do it better!" Alora snapped.

"Did you just call me a spacer?" Atton shrieked.

"Atton, your poor soul... STAY OUT OF IT!!" Alora yelled at Atton making him take a couple steps back.

"Did you just call me a spacer, and did you just call me a poor soul?"

"The sith are gone." Jessica reported walking in.

"Good job Jessie!" Alora said saluting to Jessica.

"DID YOU CALL ME A POOR SOUL SPACER??"

"Whats up with the scoundrel?" Jessica asked sitting down.

"He took a over dose on drugs and it all went to the hollow spot on the top of his head." Andria said shooting Alora a nasty look.

"Im not a poor soul spacer!" Atton retorted.

"Anyone know a way to shut off the idiot?"

"Im not a idiot, poor soul, spacer!"

"Sure your not Atton." Andria said rolling her eyes.

"Jeez you guys, you could wake a whole planet with your yelling!" Mira rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Sorry Mira. Alora, here wont keep her yap shut!"

"Me? You blame me? Listen her missy, I'm not the one getting all mad over a little thing I said!"

"I think I know why you two are so mad. You guys are on your period." Atton snickerd

"ATTON!" All 4 girls yelled.

"What?! Possibility!"

"No one cares! Andria can't hold her anger inside of her."

"You have anger management!"

"Do not! You dont know one thing about me on the inside!"

"Lets see, you dream about Carth at night, you wish it wernt you..."

"Wish it wasn't me? I wish whatever it is was me!"

"You tortured yourself for weeks!"

"When I met... how do you know about Carth?"

"Ummm, hey, Mira, lets play pazaak."

"Andria!"

"What?! Its better than fighting with a hairless wookie!"

"Bitch!"

"Skank!"

"Settle down you two!"

"Dont tell me to settle down!" Alora barked at Jessica.

"Andria, I have to agree with you, Alora does have anger management."

Alora coughed. "Im sitting right here!"

"I know."

Alora gave Jessica, then Andria a dirty look.

"What I didn't do anything." Andria said holding her hands up in innocents.

"Andria! We've been fighting for a day now."

"Do you know what gizka means in mandalorian?" Atton asked.

"I think it means dumb."

"I thought it mean't..."

Alora stood up. "You two arnt the most fustraiting people to talk to!"

"Why thankyou Lora!"

"IT WASN"T A COMPLEMENT!!"

"But you said we wernt the most fustraiting people to talk to." Andria giggled.

"I really want to shoot you right now Andria!"

"Ow, do I make your blood boil?"

"Yes!"

"So gizka in mandalorian means dumb." Atton jumped in.

"Yeah." Andria said nodding.

"Totally!" Jessica agreed.

"Ughhhh!" Alora stormed out of the common room.

"ALORA!" Jessica yelled impatiantly.

"What?!" Alora said running into the common room.

"Someone sent you somthing on the transmitter." Jessica said pointing to the machine.

Alora walked over to it and switched it on.

"Hello Alora."

"Admiral Katol!"

"Long time no see, huh? Please, just call me Scythe. You called me that before."

"Yeah but... How'd you know I was on the Ebon Hawk?"

"Well, um, after you left Telos, sith attacked. I thought you finished them off."

"I thought so too."

"Luckly, some of the crew and citizens were able to get off on time."

"So there's still people alive?"

"Yes. If there wern't, then how am I alive? Carth made it off too."

"Carth?! He's still alive? That's great news!!" Alora shrieked happily.

"He told me you would be on the Ebon Hawk. When you were on Telos he searched everywhere for you. Even some admirals dont have acsess to all hangers. Since he knows you like adventure, he figured you would be up and about."

"Why'd you want to talk to me?"

"We spotted the sith territory on Dxun."

"A very interesting place to have a sith base."

"Yeah. No wonder its called the 'Demon Moon.'"

"So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Oh nothing. I just felt like telling you."

"Scythe!"

"Well, I thought you wanted another adventure so I set one up for you."

"Set one up?"

"Figured one out."

"Okay, then what do you want me to do?"

"Not just you. You need the entire crew to help."

"If they battled a pillow, the pillow would win."

"And?"

"They're empty minded!"

"Exept you and Jessica."

"Thankyou Scythe!" Jessica called from behind Alora.

"Your welcome Jes!"

"Hey Jessie." Alora called to her. "I guess we are going on that little adventure."

"Good choice Lora."

The screen switched off.


	7. Chapter 7

Missing, Part 7

The End is Near...

"HOLD ON EVERYONE! THIS IS GOING TO BE A ROUGH LANDING!" Atton yelled to the Ebon Hawk crew.

The Ebon Hawk jerked left then right untill hit took a hard slam in the Dxun trees.

"Jeez Atton, talk about a rough landing." Jessica retorted.

"Nice flying Atton." Mical joked.

"Okay, all we're doing here is taking care of the sith. Its pretty simple, walk in, give a friendly hello, chuck a grenade then make a run for it." Andria said.

"Andria!"

"Its a really funny thought Lora."

"Haha, you're right Andria, it is!" Jessica said laughing. "Dont worry Alora. I promise we'll finish off the sith!"

"Even at times when we need to be serious, they dont be serious."

"Lighten up a bit Lora!"

"Lighten up?" Alora growled at Mical.

"I meant, Alora is right, praise Alora... Not helping am I?"

Alora tried punching him but Mandalore grabbed her arm.

"Cool it Lora."

"Told you she has anger management." Andria wispered to Jesscia loud enough for Alora to hear.

Alora tried jumping at Andria but Mandalore grabbed her, again.

"LET GO CANDROUS!"

Alora tried elbowing him in the ribs which sent Andria laughing her head off.

"Look out Mandalore! She might bite too." Andria laughed harder.

"Now that we all cooled off, why dont we all take a walk around Dxun." Mandalore sugested.

"No, im a bit tired." Andria said yawning.

"He mean't lets go find the sith and kick thier fracking asses!"

"Fine!"

"There it is!" Mira whisperd pointing to a temple through the thick tree's.

"Yeah, that looks like its consumed by evil." Andria joked.

"Mira might be right." Alora said.

"Well then, lets take a look at it." Jessica said rubbing her hands together.

"Add the evil laugh Jes, that makes it more dramatic." Andria said laughing.

Alora nudged Andria before waking down a steep hill to the temple. The crew followed behind her.

"Dammit!" Jessica cursed kicking the door

"What?" Alora asked creeping closer to Jessica to see what she was doing.

"It's locked!"

"We can use this pick I made." Andria said jumping infront of the door and poking her pick at the lock.

"How are you..." Alora started

The doors slid open with a creek sound.

"Just like that." Alora staired at amazment.

"Remember the plan. All we have to do is throw a grenade in."

"Ill go first." Alora said pushing Andria out of the way.

Alora stood there not moving.

"You gonna go?"

"I think you should go first." Alora said pushing Andria ahead.

"Okay..." Andria took one step and Alora pulled her back.

"No, no, no. I want to go first just in case a sith comes up behind us with a knife, you'll get stabbed."

"Wait, I dont want to be the one who get's stabbed."

"Too bad!" Alora said sprinting into the total darkness.

"Freeze!"

The doors shut and a light flickerd on.

Alora looked behind her and Jessica and Andria we're the only ones standing there.

"Come to shut us down huh?" A voice echoed.

"Technically finish off." Alora answerd.

"Dont get smart with me." The voice said back.

_click_

"Jessie? Andria?" Alora whisperd turning around.

They both had their hands up in the air with 6 guns pointed at their heads.

"I suguest you participaite my dear."

"Now what Andria? We're locked in some small cage that smells like rat poop!"

"Its not my fault!" Andria whined.

Jessica sat in the corner.

"What's up Jessica?" Alora asked sitting next to her.

"That voice was Sion."

"That dead zombie thing?"

"Yeah. But I promise that everything is going to be alright when we get out of here."

"Well, we're a step ahead of him." Alora dug in her pocket and pulled out two lightsabers. "Blue or green?"

Andria, Alora, and Jessica creeped down the dusty, worn out halls.

"They need to make the bars on the cage a bit more... hard."

Andria kept her hand on her blaster and Alora and Jessica gripped their lightsabers.

"Found your way?" The voiced echoed.

"How does it know we escaped?"

"He probably went to the cell to torture Andria."

"Why me?"

"Because, your fun to poke at, duh!"

"ALORA!" Jessica shrieked.

"Jessie?" Alora spun around. "Andria?"

Alora was alone.

"Atlast, we meet Exile."

"Sion!" Jessica snarrled.

Sion ignighted his lightsaber which made his face glow.

"Any last words my dear?" Sion asked moving into combat.

"Yeah. Go to hell."

"Jessica, be careful." Andria said worridly

"I will. All I have to do is fight the undead. Simple."

Jessica ignighted her lightsaber.

Soon enough they were both in single-hand combat.

"JESSICA! ANDRIA!" Alora yelled running down halls.

She stopped to catch her breath.

"Come closer my dear..." The voice echoed.

"Where the heck are my friends you dirty little..."

"Closer... closer..." The voice trailed off.

Alora countinued running and calling for Jessica and Andria.

"I can feel you weakening my dear."

"You'll be in your grave soon Sion!"

"Dont think this is going to be over soon. This is but a taste of the darkside."

"Its gonna be over sooner than you think Sion!"

Andria just watched full of excitment, but she was also worried for Jessica.

Once again, the undead and the devil's daughter were in a single-combat fight.

Jessica was nearly out of breath before Sion stopped again.

"I can feel it. Your streath leaves you."

"But its not my time!"

Jessica tried attacking again. No matter how many times she hit him, he always seemed to not feel it. She swung her saber at him and he dodged it. She swung again and he dodged it. She tried it again but Sion found a way to get to her. He blocked her attack and used his force push and threw her against the wall.

"Oh shit!" Andria cursed before shooting her blaster.

Sion blocked it.

"Stay out of this!" Sion spat using the force to push her against the wall.

"Oh, Sion."

Sion turned around and Jessica swung her blade and almost hit him.

"Your right Exile. This is gonna be over sooner than I think."

"Oh dammit."

Sion then stabbed her.

"Could'nt you tell? How much easier do I have to be?"

Jessica coughed up some blood before falling to her knee's.

The doors on the other side of the room screeched open.

"Jessica!" Alora cried running toward Sion.

"Too late!"

Alora ignighted her lightsaber and tried hitting Sion with it. He blocked it and kicked her hand making her green saber fly up into the air. She tried using the force to help but Sion was immune to anything she tried.

"My dear, im imortal, nothing can stop me."

Sion laughed then vanished.

Alora ran over to Jessica.

"Jessie, are you okay?!" Alora knew the answer.

"Im fine Lora. Im fine." Jessica's voice was weak. "Im gonna die, arn't I?"

"Dont think like that Jessie!" Alora said her eyes filling with tears.

"Alora, i'm sorry." Jessica said painfully.

"Sorry for what?"

"Not going through with my promises."

"Jes..." Alora started.

"Nothing is okay, we didnt finish off the sith. Its painful enough knowing that the sith are still out there."

"Jessica. Be quiet."

Alora's comlink switched on.

"Alora, you guys okay in there?" Atton asked hogging the small screen.

"Atton. I need you to get in here. Now!"

"Alora, what..."

"NOW!" Alora cried.

"Okay. We'll find a way in."

The screen turned black.

Alora turned back to Jessica "I promise Jessie. Everything is gonna be okay."

"I couldn't wait untill this was over, Lora. I couldn't wait. I loved Atton and I could sence he loved me just as much as I loved him. I was hoping Atton and I could have a new beginning. We could have a family, live on Telos, but now, Telos is gone and I'm about to be."

"Jessie, your not going to die." Alora said.

"You know its not true Lora."

"You're not helping." Alora said with tears streaming down her face.

"I never did help. I couldn't stand up to Sion."

"Nither could I. It just wasn't the time."

Andria stood behind Alora stair down at Jessica. Jessica looked at her. She was reading Andria's thoughts.

"Andria. You did help. Its not your fault."

"But it is."

"You did all you could Andria." Jessica said weakly.

"No I didn't and you know that. I could have..."

"You could have done nothing else than what you already did."

"But you're dying because of me."

"Its not your fault. Its not your fault." Jessica's voice trailed off.

"Jessie, youre going to be alright once Atton and the crew gets here." Alora said reasuring.

"If only it were true." Jessica said caughing up more blood. "Tell Atton, I love him."

The young scout, Jessica Demaro was dead.

"Hurry up Atton!"

"Cool your engine, we're almost there!"

"But im not a patient person!"

"Fine, you fly this ship!" Atton said getting up.

"Okay."

Alora sat down and started working the controls.

"Alora! Did you take my cookie?" Andria said running into the cock pit.

"What cookie?" Alora asked looking up at her.

Andria looked at Atton. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Did you take my cookie you cookie, stealing, witch?"

"No, I swear I didn't!"

Andria let go of Atton.

"I think you pulled out my only cheast hair!" Atton said rubbing his cheast.

"Be a man about it!"

"Okay. Strap yourself in, were gonna land soon." Alora reported.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Please stay in the ship. We need to search the ship before you may exit." The robot said.

"Oh no, a strip test." Alora said to Andria.

"Jessica's death is all my fault."

"Andria, it's not your fault, I dont know why you think like that. Sion is a jedi master, Jessica just wasn't ready. She's to... well she is just so adventuruos she doesn't watch out for the danger. Its not you're fault. Only jedi could stand up to him."

"I know. That's why me and Jes could have stood up to him."

"Andria..."

"I'm a jedi Alora, and I should have saved her, but I didn't want to."

"What?! Jessica died because you didn't want to save her?!"

"Yeah, that's kinda how the story goes."

"You were a jedi all that time? You could have saved Jessica with force powers!" Alora yelled. "You're telling me that Jessica died because you didn't want to help her?"

"I regret what I did."

"I knew it. I senced somthing about you when I first met you!"

"Lora, I..."

"Just leave Andria! My best friend is dead because of you!"

"You may now exit the ship." The robot said.

"I'm..." Andria started.

"JUST LEAVE!"

Dantooine was a pretty big planet. Who knows where Andria could get to.

Andria stood up and left the Ebon Hawk.

"Scythe!" Alora shouted happily running into Scythe's open arms.

"Good to see you again Alora!"

"Where's Carth? Is he okay?" Alora asked pulling away from Scythe.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's just in the medical room helping out."

Alora dashed off to the medical room to see Carth. Although she didn't really know her way around the ship, she found the medical room okay.

She peeked in.

Carth was kneeling next to a bed talking to a young girl who looked about 8. She looked sick, but Carth knew how to make her smile and giggle.

"Hey flyboy."

Carth looked up.

"Rev?"

"I'm here Carth." Alora smiled.

_The End..._


End file.
